


Let's do it

by pxnkseong



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actor-Comedian Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak/Top Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkseong/pseuds/pxnkseong
Summary: After a good gig in a rather dark bar, Richie returns to his lofty apartment and loving husband. Usually, when Richie walks in, he is greeted by a 'how did tonight go?' or a 'did you get the cucumbers?". That wasn't the case tonight. Instead, Eddie asked:'I'd don't usually uh, ask this but can we do it?"You should know Richie's answer to this.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Let's do it

Richie sat with a large smile on his face. A first in weeks since he's been able to get such a good crowd, even if it was by going to one of the shadiest bars in New York. They laughed at his jokes, laughed when he wasn't telling jokes and everything in between. A stand up comedian's dream. The waiter came around and flashed Richie a smile before handing him a glass of water that he requested. He chose not to drink anything alcoholic when doing stand up. It messed up his flow and he couldn't have that. And besides, Eddie didn't like it when he came home drunk. His lips would turn down to a pout as he dealt with the large drunk man. All that spewed from Richie's drunken mouth would consist of him asking for kisses and dick jokes. Sometimes combined. Just thinking of Eddie in general made Richie smile. They hadn't always been able to admit their feelings or keep a few insults to themselves but a year and a half was enough time for them to come to terms. 

Ring Ring

Richie looked down at his phone and the smile on his face widened. No one could tell because it was dark and who else was paying attention to the guy who sat in the corner of the bar. Eddie was calling him. His phone was on silent since Richie didn't want to get a call in the middle of telling a dick joke but the vibration function was still on. There's a reason why Richie keeps that particular function on even when his phone isn't on silent but that's a story for another time.

"Hey Eddie spaghetti what's up?"

"Hellooo, how was the set?"

"It went great! Apparently I have a big fan, your mother told me she loved it." There was a groan on the other side of the phone and Richie chuckled. A small your mom joke never hurt no one and even if it did, that wasn't going to stop Richie from using them.

"I bet. Anyway, what time are you going to be back home?"

"I'm gonna watch some of this guy's set and then head home. Need something?"

There was a 'huff' type sound and some rustling on the other side of the line before Eddie cleared his throat.

"Just you, text me when you leave."

Eddie hung up the phone and Richie resisted calling him back just to ask him what that meant. That could mean a lot of things when it came to Eddie. There could be a rather large spider in the corner of their bedroom or a cuddling session that Richie somehow forgot about. Whatever it was, it didn't stop Richie from getting up from the booth, adjusting his glasses and walking out of the bar and into the cold December air to his Eddie.

By the time Richie gets back home to the apartment that his small gigs payed for, it was around 7 pm. The sun had gone down around 4 so it was pretty dark. His key's jiggled slightly and he could hear the floor creak softly from the other side of the door. Good ol Ed, waiting for Richie to open the door to ask him his 'coming home question'. It would sometimes be little questions about random things that happened to Richie during the day or asking if he got the groceries that he texted him an hour ago. Richie was hoping Eddie would ask him about his set today. Then he opened the door.

Instead of his grey sweater and blue sweatpants that Eddie would usually wear after work, he had on Richie's 'Trashmouth' Shirt that Beverly printed out of a dare and black running shorts. There was no way Eddie had gone out running at 7pm in New York during winter. The second thing Richie noticed was his hair. Freshly washed and styled different. Not too much but just a slight change that Richie found noticeable. Then was his expression. He seemed...embarrassed as his hands were behind his back.

"Running in December?" Richie asked. Eddie let out a sigh and Richie could've sworn he saw him shiver. The temperature difference from the hallway and their living room was extreme. So he hurriedly closed the door behind him and turned back around. 

"Richie?"

"Mhm?"

"I'd don't usually uh, ask this but can we do it?"

Richie blinked a couple of time before letting out a chuckle. Then that escalated to a hearty laugh as he took off his coat and walked over to Eddie to hug him.

"We're grown men, Eddie my love, you can say you want to fuck."

Eddie let out a groan but wrapped his arms around Richie. This prompted another laugh out of Richie. Never had he heard Eddie ask for sex like this and it was odd. Like putting strawberry frosting on a hamburger. Richie would probably try it but it would still be weird. Eddie kept his arms around Richie until he spoke up again.

"How was your set?"

Richie didn't answer, instead he pulled away and guided Eddie's chin up until he kissed him. Short and sweet was the intention of the kiss. Eddie leaned into in, moving his arms up around Richie's neck and pulling him closer until the kiss wasn't so short anymore. Richie kept his hands around his waist, just how Eddie liked them. For the moment, Richie let Eddie make up for lost time by letting him control the kiss. Every move after that was initiated by Eddie. And for a little while it was going great, but all good things get better. Eddie pulled away to catch a breath but placed his hand on top of Richie's, moving it down to his ass cheek. 

"Afraid to grab it, hmm?" His voice was low, aiming to both rile Richie up and taunt him.

"You think I'm afraid to grab what's mine? Please." Richie answered back, mirroring Eddie's tone. His large hand gripped Eddie's cheek and brought him closer to his body while doing so, making Eddie shiver in pleasure. That brought a smirk to Richie's face as he did it again. This time, Eddie audibly moaned and it made its way straight to Richie's dick.

"You're gonna just keep grabbing my ass or are you going to actually fuck it?"

"I don't like your tone Eddie spaghetti."

"Don't call me that when we're-" Eddie's sentence was cut off as Richie slid his leg in-between his and pressed up against his crotch. The sound that erupted from Eddie's throat sounded unhuman. Richie then pressed down on his waist, pushing him farther up his thigh. Another sound left Eddie and he gripped the sides of Richie's arms, holding himself up.

"What was that Eds?" Richie asked, his lips close to the shell of Eddie's ear. If Richie wasn't turn on by the sight of Eddie before, he sure was now. Eddie just holding onto him, trying to keep his voice down as he slowly rubbed himself against Richie's thigh while the man in question sucked and nipped at his neck. 

"N-nothing."

"You sure?"

"Richie...please..."

It didn't take Richie long to pick Eddie up and escort him to the room while asking about his outfit. Eddie would later go on about how he read online that dressing like that would make a partner go wild. Richie would then scoff before rolling over to face Eddie after the very passionate sex and tell him he would've done it if he was wearing his uniform for work.

**Author's Note:**

> WHoa ok so this is my first completed fanfic. I scraped the other one because I honestly didn't like how it went. Hope you like this :)


End file.
